Decorative items
Decorative items, such as supplies, outhouses, etc. increase public order. Public order is shown by the red and green bar at the top of the screen. Public order can be increased by building/earning decorative items, or from upgrading The Keep and towers. Some decorative items are bought with rubies, but most are bought with resources. There are 30 non-event Decorative Items: (some items not included) Supplies - 25 stone, 44 wood 1 might point 4 public order takes 0 hours 3 minutes 44 seconds to build Signpost - 35 stone, 40 wood 1 might point 4 public order takes 0 hours 3 minutes 44 seconds to build Pillory - 45 stone, 30 wood 1 might point 4 public order takes 0 hours 3 minutes 44 seconds to build Training Scarecrow - 350 rubies 1 might point 13 public order takes 0 hours 2 minutes 24 seconds to build Outhouse - 47 stone, 79 wood 1 might point 5 public order takes 0 hours 6 minutes 8 seconds to build Cage - 63 stone, 100 wood 1 might point 6 public order takes 0 hours 7 minutes 12 seconds Weapons Rack - 87 stone, 131 wood 1 might point 7 public order takes 0 hours 8 minutes to build Small Well - 130 stone, 186 wood 1 might point 8 public order takes 0 hours 8 minutes 48 seconds to build Nymph Fountain - 500 rubies 1 might point 26 public order takes 0 hours 8 minutes to build Witch Well - 166 stone, 227 wood 1 might point 9 public order takes 0 hours 9 minutes 36 seconds to build Hanging Cage - 261 stone, 327 wood 1 might point 10 public order takes 0 hours 22 minutes 3 seconds to build Carriage - 376 stone, 435 wood 1 might point 11 public order takes 0 hours 26 minutes 56 seconds to build Dragon Fountain - 800 rubies 3 might points 31 public order takes 0 hours 31 minutes 12 seconds to build Flagpole - 527 stone, 564 wood 1 might point 12 public order takes 0 hours 32 minutes 31 seconds to build Hero Statue - 698 stone, 698 wood 2 might points 13 public order takes 0 hours 37 minutes 43 seconds to build Dovecote - 1200 rubies 5 might points 55 public order takes 0 hours 52 minutes to build Wheelbarrow - 887 stone, 831 wood 2 might points 18 public order takes 0 hours 42 minutes 26 seconds to build Gallows - 1256 stone, 1107 wood 2 might points 19 public order takes 53 minutes 45 seconds to build Market Stall - 1434 stone, 1193 wood 2 might points 20 public order takes 0 hours 49 minutes seconds 4 to build King's Tree - 1600 rubies 8 might points 87 public order takes 1 hour 5 minutes seconds to build Sundial - 1764 stone, 1390 wood 3 might points 28 public order takes 1 hour 5 minutes 50 seconds to build Theater - 1971 stone, 1474 wood 3 might points 30 public order takes 1 hour 7 minutes 18 seconds to build Ornamental Tree - 1044 stone, 744 wood 2 might points 7 public order takes 0 hours minutes 0 seconds to build Gold Knight - 2600 rubies 10 might points 128 public order takes 1 hour 26 minutes 40 seconds to build Park - 6484 stone, 4839 wood 8 might points 104 public order takes 3 hours 40 minutes 0 seconds to build Jousting Arena - 3800 rubies 12 might points 180 public order takes 1 hour 46 minutes 40 seconds to build Festival Square - 5500 rubies 14 might points 190 public order takes 2 hours 5 minutes 0 seconds to build Supplies Blade Coast decorations Decorations from Events: From various community events: Players who have the deco: Gracyat (USA1) Pein le Bref I (DE1) *4 PO: 200 Might Points: 0 Bigger Image: http://prntscr.com/brzsnr From Foreign Invasion: for all members of the alliance who has amassed the most points in total glory throughout the event From the Wheel of Fortune: Category:Goodgame Empire Category:Buildings